


「姐姐」

by JMfairy



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 年下 骨科 弟弟各种搞姐姐/哥哥
Kudos: 25





	「姐姐」

姐姐  
双性注意！！！！  
养成 年下   
生日礼物 吃醋 车厢 咬  
三观nono 

大家都知道金泰亨只有一个亲生哥哥，可他有时候会说他有一个姐姐。  
姐姐，是只有他一个人知道的姐姐。

朴智旻比他大五年，随妈妈姓，金泰亨随爸爸姓。  
从金泰亨出生起，朴智旻就把自己所有的宠爱给了他，他实在是很喜欢自己的弟弟。  
后来妈妈去世，爸爸去国外有了新家庭，只留下每个月的的抚养费和他们俩个在国内。  
照顾金泰亨似乎已经是习以为常的事，朴智旻根本没有意识到自己的宠爱是溺爱，或者说是超脱于亲情的爱。  
只要是金泰亨说的，他都会办到。要和他睡觉，和他洗澡，和他亲吻拥抱，朴智旻都不会拒绝，哪怕金泰亨已经不再是那个年幼不经世事的小男孩。

“哥哥，今天是我十八岁生日，能满足一下我的愿望吗？”金泰亨笑意盈盈，脸上指间还沾着朴智旻为他做的生日蛋糕上雪白的奶油。  
“当然，今天泰亨做什么都可以。”  
直到金泰亨把他压在墙上，把沾满奶油的手伸进他宽松的运动裤里他才发现了不对劲。  
他推不开金泰亨了，他已经不是比自己矮一个头的弟弟了，他变得高大了，自己也只能微微昂头才能看清他开心餍足的神情。  
“泰亨…不可以…”他被摸得舒服，声音变得像猫咪撒娇。裤子很容易就被褪下了，突然暴露在冷空气中让他下意识地想把腿合拢，但金泰亨的腿正卡在中间。  
“智旻这里是哥哥，”金泰亨的手轻轻揉捏着包裹在内裤里的小巧性器，顺着勃起的柱身指间向下游走，划到内裤被泅湿的一小片，朝紧贴着布料的软肉肉缝戳了戳。“这里，是姐姐。”

此后金泰亨都会在做爱的时候叫他姐姐。  
起初朴智旻心理上过不去这个坎，那天晚上他无论如何也不愿意给金泰亨进入，但他舔舐着自己的眼泪说拜托姐姐的时候，像极了小时候放学想要多买一根棒棒糖，眼里泪花打转的撒娇，自己真是把他宠坏了。  
开苞的感觉食髓知味，弟弟把自己两个穴肏得又爽又麻，汁水混着奶油点缀在被磨红的女穴上，金泰亨舔着说这才是他的生日蛋糕。  
朴智旻的身体止不住地痉挛颤抖，射出来的精液也变得稀白。他全程都是哭着的，按金泰亨的话来说他像是被强奸了。但是自己也舒服得很，舒服得想要金泰亨插在里面一辈子不拿出来。

当然朴智旻脸皮很薄，不愿意承认自己和亲弟弟有这样的肉体关系。他始终认为弟弟对自己不是那样的爱，他们之间那层不可言喻的关系只是亲情扭曲的产物。随着时间流逝那张畸变的纸总会平展，他们总会找到各自所爱，回归平常。  
他爱的弟弟，以后的夜晚怀里会是另外一个人，她或者他，一定是皮肤白皙的，头发又香又软的漂亮孩子。他第一次想到这里的时候，也是第一次主动找弟弟做爱的时候。  
不想把弟弟给任何人，这样自私的想法可以吗？

金泰亨出落得愈发帅气英俊了，朴智旻工作后也变得愈发漂亮柔美。金泰亨常常差点就在人前把姐姐叫出口，不免被警告过很多次。  
连金泰亨的同学看到朴智旻都要惊叹一句“你哥长得可真好看，肯定很多人追吧”。  
“啊…那肯定…”  
确实有很多人追求他，虽然朴智旻从来没说过，但是金泰亨能够察觉到，他身边那些虎视眈眈的人，他们眼里透露出的对自己哥哥的渴望。  
那些把绵绵情意寄托在信纸的小女生，假意喝醉露出胸口让哥哥送回家的女人，低着头邀请他晚餐的故作羞涩的小男生，大胆到直接上门找人的心怀不轨的男人。  
金泰亨都看在眼里，一面冷嘲热讽着他们，一面又害怕哥哥真的对别人动心。  
直到他看见那个男人送朴智旻回家，用亲切又温柔的语气和他说“小旻再见”。朴智旻微微笑着，朝他摆摆手说再见，谢谢。  
他恨得牙痒痒，眼眶发红，像失守的野兽。但是他不想让朴智旻看到自己嫉妒得发狂的样子，这样显得他很慌张，幼稚，患得患失，会让朴智旻害怕担忧，金泰亨自己也不喜欢这样。

他像往常一样吻着朴智旻的小小的鼓胀的的雪白胸乳，像舔食冰淇淋一样温柔又轻地用舌尖卷起他粉嫩的乳果，用像受了委屈一样的狗狗眼抬头看着朴智旻湿漉漉的瞳孔。  
“唔…泰亨，怎么了？”弟弟的不对劲，总是很明显。  
“姐姐…”金泰亨把沾满润滑剂的卵圆形的跳蛋塞进朴智旻的后穴，振动频率开到最大，嗡嗡的响声激起朴智旻的阵阵娇淫。“姐姐不要对别的男人笑好不好？我不喜欢他，我不喜欢的男人姐姐也不会喜欢的对吧？”他故意扶着自己胀得通红的性器，在朴智旻花穴上打转厮磨，在肉缝中滑动，用淌出的蜜液把红嫩的软唇磨得湿漉漉，就是不进去。  
“唔…泰亨…泰亨…不要磨了快进来好不好…求求你…”朴智旻难受，蜜穴的水像关不住一样淌，屁股里还塞着颤动的跳蛋，他已经忍不住地扭起纤细的腰肢，带上哭腔苦苦哀求。  
“姐姐答应我好不好…”金泰亨也带上了哭腔，是撒娇的哭腔，眼里泪花堪堪地打着转，望得朴智旻心软成一滩水，拿他没办法。  
“姐姐答应你…姐姐只对泰亨好…”

“谢谢姐姐。”坏孩子便到了糖，瞬间就能喜笑颜开。金泰亨揉揉被肉色花瓣包裹的硬挺花核，把炙热的阳物塞进湿润的软穴，熟悉的温暖紧致像是把他整个人埋进棉花，他吻着朴智旻洁白无瑕的身体，在他体内肆意冲撞，灌入鼻腔的姐姐的香气是安神剂，他的姐姐像是柔软细腻的花，连喘息都是馥郁芬芳的。  
“泰亨啊、泰亨…唔…我要被泰亨肏坏了呜呜…”朴智旻的脸红成玫瑰色，泪水像是点缀玫瑰的露水。  
“有人知道姐姐有这么一个软绵绵甜丝丝的小逼吗…”  
“没有…呜呜除了泰亨…没有…”  
“哈…姐姐的秘密果然只有我知道…”  
金泰亨笑着顶入了朴智旻的花心，圆润的宫颈口比逼口吸得更紧，他掐紧了朴智旻弓起的腰，掐出红痕来，抽插得啪啪作响，他感觉到一股股淫液往他的肉棒上淋着，也能感受到震动的跳蛋带来的轻微颤动感。  
朴智旻被他操的同时潮吹又射精，吐着小舌索吻。  
金泰亨含着朴智旻的舌厮磨了好一阵，不给他休息的机会继续抽插着，额头上的汗都顺着下巴滴到朴智旻的小腹上，混着他射出的精液顺着腰窝往下流。  
“泰亨…我、我没有力气了…唔、不要、不要顶了。”  
“不行姐姐，我还没射呢。”  
“小逼好舒服唔…可是好麻…好疼…呜呜…屁股好痒…操后面好不好…泰亨…”

拔出塞在屁股里的跳蛋，穴眼变成红嫩的欲色，金泰亨抽出被蜜液淋得湿润水滑的肉棒，堵上那张翕张的小嘴。阴唇刚被操完，被肏熟的软肉往外翻，还轻轻颤抖着，金泰亨伸出手指拨弄着，小穴又涌出滑腻的淫水。  
“姐姐，太骚了…”  
“不、不是的…我…啊！”  
金泰亨肏弄起后穴眼来，把他的腿抬到自己腰上。朴智旻软成春水，像发情的小猫软软叫唤着，眼泪簌簌地掉。操得他没有力气了，疼了，声音哑了，金泰亨才把精液灌进朴智旻体内，抱起他布满瑰色红痕的身体抱在怀里。  
姐姐，漂亮，可爱，是只属于自己一个人的温柔乡，是只能自己陷入的柔软。

之后朴智旻回想起来，都觉得弟弟的占有欲从来都是可怕的。  
在金泰亨还小的时候，朴智旻带着他去和玩得好的朋友们吃饭，一旦和别人接触多了，他就会牵起自己的手，玻璃珠似的眼睛掉着眼泪说想离开，朴智旻没辙，只好抱着他回家，亲亲抱抱才把他哄好。  
以至于朴智旻并没有特别交好的朋友，因为金泰亨的原因，他只能和其他人保持平淡如水的交情。

那天被操过以后，朴智旻是真的不敢和同事朋友有过多的来往了。但是奇怪的是他们一个接一个地，不是辞职就是调职，像是有意识地远离自己似的。一开始还觉得是巧合，可弟弟来接自己时那抹意味不明的笑容里，把他藏起来的心思暴露无疑。  
“是你让他们走的？”朴智旻语气里有些愠怒，很轻很轻，他只是觉得这不应该。  
“是在责怪我吗？”金泰亨炯炯的眼神让他心虚极了，是什么时候开始对弟弟感到了一丝害怕呢，他最爱的弟弟，表情还是像小时候一样天真，但眼里为什么似乎充满了近乎疯狂的神色呢。  
拥挤的车厢里，金泰亨把朴智旻围着，他已经比哥哥高出了一个头，哥哥在他怀里显得娇小又可怜。

“不是的，泰亨，我希望你不要这么做了，虽然我不知道你用了什么方法…如果你爱我的话，相信我好吗？我会听你的话的。”  
随着金泰亨在腰间的手指不断上划，朴智旻的声音越来越少。他的手掌停留在自己的胸上，自从他和金泰亨做爱以来，他再也没穿过束胸，只穿宽松的上衣来遮掩。虽然胸不大，但总归是可以揉起来的程度。  
“对不起姐姐，因为太喜欢你了，太爱你了。”金泰亨在他耳边低语，低沉磁性的嗓音唤醒了他的身体，手上揉胸的动作不停，还坏心眼地掐起挺起的乳尖。腿好像要软了。  
“回去再…好吗…”  
“没有人看见的，车厢太挤了，我给姐姐用手指玩到喷水好不好？”  
“不、不要…泰亨…”  
根本不需要朴智旻的同意，他被情潮冲刷得酡红的脸色已经挡不住欲望的倾泻。金泰亨修长的手指滑进他的裤子，熟练地拨开内裤，搅动起滋滋冒水的肉唇。  
“嗯…嗯…好舒服…”朴智旻把脸埋进金泰亨胸膛，卖力地闭着眼咬住下唇，手紧紧攥着他的外套衣襟，攥得指尖发白。  
金泰亨似乎能听到手指上噗噜噜的水声，滑腻的淫水已经把自己的手指浇湿，指间挑拨翻搅的软肉也变得滑溜溜湿漉漉，他还摸到袒露出尖尖的肉核，稍微掐一掐就能听到哥哥难耐又轻的吟声。  
他模仿着性交的动作，手指挤进穴里抽插，灵活的指尖还能把肉逼里的软肉一一碾磨，抠挖出大量黏连成丝的淫水。  
动作有些大了，有人朝这边望过来，朴智旻感受到了陌生人的眼光似的，不敢抬头，往金泰亨怀里缩了缩。金泰亨微微侧过身，长外套能把人完全遮住，看起来他们不过是一对如胶似漆的小情侣，绝对不会想到外套之下是多么淫靡的场景。

“你看，我用手指就让姐姐潮吹了。”  
金泰亨抽出沾满淫液的手指，举到朴智旻面前让他看。朴智旻羞得不敢抬起头，搂着金泰亨支撑着身体恢复体力，在地铁上被弟弟玩得潮吹太过于羞耻，但是也让他感受到了别样的快感，雌穴喷出的水都比以往的多。  
金泰亨知道朴智旻害羞得紧，拿出纸巾把手擦干净后紧紧抱住了朴智旻。  
“哥哥还硬着吧，我也是。”

回去之后理所当然地把朴智旻肏了一顿，在沙发上，朴智旻给金泰亨口交，趴在他大腿上，生涩地吞吐着弟弟硕大的性器，把小嘴塞得满满当当，腮帮子又酸又麻，好像身体一遇到什么不舒服，朴智旻的眼泪开关就会打开，明明在别人面前是那么骄傲坚强的人，到弟弟这儿总是会动不动就变成哭唧唧的软弱的人。  
“怎么总是在哭呢姐姐？”  
“唔…”朴智旻吐出被舔得亮晶晶的性器，舔了舔嘴唇上沾上的精水，两只手握着柱身上下撸动着，望着金泰亨笑着说，“因为太幸福了。”  
“我也很幸福，因为喜欢智旻而感到幸福。”不是哥哥，不是姐姐，是智旻。  
金泰亨忍不住要去咬咬他丰盈饱满的唇，觉得味道又甜又腻。  
朴智旻接完吻后低头再含住金泰亨的肉棒，把射出来的精液全接到嘴里，享受一般地咽下去，末了还把残留在马眼周的精液一一舔舐干净。

金泰亨摁着朴智旻在沙发上操干起来，肉棒插着后穴，手指插着雌穴，紊乱的节奏让朴智旻爽得跪不住，整个身子酥酥麻麻，完全是被金泰亨提着操干，操到前面射了一次又一次。晃动的小乳肉无人问津，朴智旻只好自己揉捏起奶尖，不得要领，难受得要命。  
金泰亨把他抱起来，换个姿势坐到自己身上，让朴智旻自己选一个穴坐下来。  
朴智旻红着脸，用女穴试探着弟弟翘起的性器，缓缓下坐让它顶到最深处。金泰亨空出手来了就去揉他的胸捏他的奶头，看着他舒服得昂起天鹅般的脖颈，肩膀耸动，如果他是蝴蝶或者什么天使，那翅膀一定也在轻轻扇动着。  
朴智旻摁着金泰亨的小腹，自己动着把弟弟磨射，精液冲进宫腔引起他一阵短暂的抽搐，而后直接倒在金泰亨身上。  
金泰亨抬起哥哥的下巴，像吮棒棒糖一样吮着他微张的果冻粉唇，又去舔他哭得红红的鼻尖，眼角，把残留的泪花舔掉。

“对不起姐姐，我以后不会去找你的朋友了。但你要乖乖的不要靠近他们好吗？”  
“嗯…我只靠近泰亨你一个人。”  
自私的，想要和弟弟在一辈子的想法是可以的。

小彩蛋  
朴智旻看着自家愈发帅气的弟弟，其实心里也很担忧那些追他的孩子。因为他太耀眼了，被那么多人喜欢也是正常的事，就连自己周围的女孩子，都来向他打听弟弟的消息。金泰亨也是，来接自己的时候为什么要对她们笑呢？  
他难道真的…会喜欢上那些人中的谁吗？  
朴智旻越想越失落，毕竟是亲兄弟，占有欲并不比弟弟的弱，他也想弟弟只属于自己一个人。

“姐姐是吃醋了吗？为什么不理我？”金泰亨在他切菜的时候从背后一把抱住他，大手握起他小小的手，用指腹摩挲着他的手掌肌肤。  
“我没有。”  
“口是心非的姐姐，明明难过得要哭出来了。”细腻的皮肤摸够了，金泰亨的手挪向他软软的乳肉。  
被弟弟揉得脸红难受，朴智旻放下了刀，想要解开围裙，被弟弟制止了。  
“穿着围裙做一次吧？”

然后朴智旻就把精液和淫水全沾在了围裙上，气喘吁吁地抱着金泰亨，鼻尖红红，吸着鼻子，委屈道：“我就是不想你看别人嘛我也会生气的。”  
“她们…嗯…原先都是喜欢你的…”  
“嗯？”  
“我不想让她们喜欢姐姐，所以让她们转移目标了。”  
“？”  
“别担心，我只喜欢姐姐一个人。”

end.


End file.
